Origins
by SeaSpectre160
Summary: How the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance came into being. Complete after almost a year!
1. Baron

**Alright, here's a little drabble based on New Vestroia, specifically the formation of the Resistance. First up is Baron.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan in any way, only Dyana.**

* * *

Just a few weeks ago, Alpha City was just like Beta and Gamma city. The people enjoyed heated Bakugan battles without realizing the pain it was causing these creatures. The Vestals there thought it was just a game, not living, intelligent beings forced to attack each other. Dyana Hanson had always known something was wrong, but it took a miracle for her to realize it. And that miracle came with her own little brother.

Dyana had been desperately worried when he'd vanished, but had to put her worries on the back burner and focus on her work at the hospital. She tended to several different patients a day, and she couldn't remember all their names and special needs if her mind was on something else.

Then one day, her miracle happened. Bakugan everywhere took on their true forms all at once, ad there was no battle going on to cause this. The small rebellion group known as the Bakugan Brawler Resistance claimed responsibility. They revealed the truth to the entire city after two of their members won the championships against Vexos battlers Lync and Volt: Bakugan were real creatures with real thoughts, real feelings, and a real right to be free.

One of Dyana's patients had been watching the broadcast while she was in the room. Dyana had nearly gone into shock when she saw a close-up of the entire resistance of six. Later on, she would probably joke that if she **had** gone into shock, at least she was already at the hospital. He was right there, smiling and waving at the crowd. Violet-coloured hair, just like hers. Dark blue eyes, just like hers. Her little brother was back.

Dyana sat down in the chair next to her patient's bed. "Baron..." she whispered faintly. Her little brother had joined the Resistance. Their parents were going to flip when she told them. He stood between the guy in the scarlet jacket and the redhead, grinning like mad. Dyana recognized his favourite Bakugan, Haos Nemus, on whose shoulder he was sitting. She remembered the day he'd found it.

It had been the last day she'd seen him, until now...

* * *

_"Hey, Dyana! You've gotta check this out!" Baron was banging on her bedroom door. Dyana checked the bedside clock. It was early. **Very** early._

_"Go away, Baron," she moaned, sticking her head under her pillow._

_He barged in anyway, a little too excited for this ungodly hour. "Check it out! This one can talk!" Dyana tried to ignore him, but he yanked the pillow away and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. Blinking blearily in the blinding light - try saying that five times fast - Dyana looked at the Bakugan shoved in front of her nose. It was a Haos attributed Bakugan, but that was all she knew. "I found him on the sidewalk ten minutes ago. It was so weird! I was just on my way home, and then this guy in black ran across the street so fast he was just a blur! I only barely saw him. Then a whole load of guards came chasing him, and he jumped over a ten-foot wall like it was no problem at all! Anyway, I saw him drop something when he jumped, so as soon as the guards left, I checked out the bushes and found... this! Meet Nemus, my own talking Bakugan buddy!"_

_Dyana frowned. "First," she began, "What were you doing out at one in the morning? Second, that's obviously stolen propety, so what were you thinking taking it home?! And third, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK A BAKUGAN COULD TALK?!"_

_"Okay, I can explain number one. I was over at Ace's house, and we were practising our brawling skills, and we lost track of time. And as for the whole 'stolen propety' thing, if he can think and speak for himself, he isn't exactly property. That guy I saw was trying to rescue him. But you don't have to take my word for it. He can tell you himself. Right, Nemus?"_

_"Baron!" Their mother had appeared in the doorway, wearing a pale yellow robe and her trademark disciplinary frown. "This is the fifth time you've broken curfew. You're grounded. Now stop bothering your sister and get to bed already, and hand over that toy!"_

_"Mom, he's not a toy!" Baron closed his hands around the Bakugan protectively. "Nemus is a real, live creature!"_

_"Baron, when are you ever going to grow up?" She sighed. "Fine, just go to bed. We'll talk in the morning."_

* * *

When Dyana had woken the next morning, Baron was gone. He'd taken a change of clothes, some food, and all of his Bakugan. Mom and Dad had practically turned the city upside down looking for him. The only thing they ever found out was that his friend Ace King had disappeared as well.

Now Baron was back, and Dyana could barely grasp all the new information his return had brought.

He was definitely right about the Bakugan. Nemus probably could talk, but that night, he'd never gotten a chance to get a word in. That meant all the Bakugan could think for themselves. The more Dyana thought about it, the more guilty she felt for everything that'd happened to those poor creatures. She looked back up at the monitor, taking a better look at the Resistance and their Bakugan. The camera was panning over each of them, and their names appeared at the bottom of the screen. A redheaded girl named Mira Clay stood beside a hulking Subterra Wilda. Then they showed Baron and Nemus. After that was a small kid named Choji 'Marucho' Marakura with a flirtatious Aquos Elfin. A guy named Dan Kuso, sitting on the head of his Pyrus Neo Dragonoid - why did that name soud so familiar? - seemed to enjoy the limelight the most. Then the camera turned to the two members who'd done the fighting. First was a dark-haired, serious-looking brawler named Shun Kazami, with his Ventus Ingram.

Then Dyana nearly had another heart attack. The final member of the team was none other than Ace King, Baron's closest - and pretty much only - friend. He had an intimidating Darkus Percival backing him up, and, unlike the Ace Dyana knew, he seemed a whole lot more at ease. Maybe it was the extra-warm smile Mira sent his way - Dyana was very good at picking up on things like that. She wondered if the Kings were watching as well. Probably not. They'd always insisted that his obsession with Bakugan was unhealthy, so of course they would have purged any evidence of the game's - no, the creatures' - existance from the house. As if they'd watch a brawling tournament!

* * *

She'd probably get fired for just walking out, but it didn't matter right now. Foot on the gas pedal, she sped outside the city limits. They were easy to spot, with about a dozen huge Bakugan surrounding them. Dyana pulled up right in front of the Resistance and climbed out. "Baron!" she cried, wrapping her little brother in a big hug. Baron was obviously a little shocked at first, but quickly returned the embrace.

"Hey, sis." He turned her to face the rest of his team. "Guys, this is my older sister Dyana, Dyana, I'd like you to meet the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance: Master Dan, Marucho, Shun, Mira, and you already know Ace." He pointed at each of his friends as he said their names.

"Hi." She gave them a small smile, and they greeted her back in a freindly manner. "It's nice to meet you. You five kept my baby brother out of trouble, right?"

"We tried," Mira responded. The rest of her friends laughed.

"Dyana!" Baron whispered, clearly embarrassed, "**Please** don't humiliate me in front of my team. Seriously!"

"Hey, this is nothing compared to what Mom and Dad will do. I called them before I left work, so they should be here in maybe a minute."

"Considering the fact that your dad drives like a maniac," Ace interrupted, "I figure it'll be more like ten seconds."

"Well, odds are, they called **your** parents, so if I were you, I'd think about running. Like, now."

* * *

**Alright, I'm stopping the first part here. There will be three parts to the story, and Ace's point of view is next. I just didn't do Baron's story from Baron's POV because I guess I just can't write him very well. So, I have no idea when the next part will be up. This story and 'Scars' (the sequel to 'Going through Hell to get to Heaven') are just being randomly written with no planned-out plot in mind.**


	2. Ace

**Wow, I haven't updated this in almost a YEAR! Well, don't worry, 'cuz here's the next chapter, and the last one will come in a week or so. I'm not putting any new stories up until all my old stuff is done. That means that two weeks from now, you can expect an update on 'Scars'!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan I only own Dyana and her parents, and Ace's parents.**

* * *

Ace felt some of the blood drain out of his face when he heard Dyana's news. "They're... what?"

Baron's older sister rolled her eyes. "You heard me; your parents are on their way out here."

Baron shuddered. "Man, I don't wanna be around when they start chewing you out," he stated.

"Uh... someone care to fill us in?" Dan interrupted, "What's the problem with your Mom and Dad coming here, Ace?"

Ace turned to face his three human friends, who were all staring at him in either confusion (Dan and Marucho) or mere puzzlement (Shun – he never showed his full emotions). "You have no idea," he replied, "They hate anything to do with Bakugan, and I mean **anything**. I had to practice in secret when they were out, and you wouldn't believe how much they yelled when I got caught. I'm dead once they get out here."

Dan rolled his eyes. "It can't be **that** bad."

"You sure?" Shun asked him, "Remember how my grandfather used to be about Bakugan?"

"I remember," Marucho added, "No offense, Shun, but he was crazy."

"Yeah, well, I bet he's got nothing on my parents," Ace retorted, "For one thing, there's two of 'em, instead of just one. It's like I can't do anything right in their eyes."

"Well, we're about to find out," Mira commented, pointing at the horizon, "Because I think I see them coming now." Ace looked in the direction Mira was indicating and saw two dust clouds coming from the city, kicked up by a pair of cars speeding their way. One he recognized as belonging to Baron and Dyana's parents, and the other – oh, boy – the other was his family's ridiculously fancy car. Maybe he could still get away; climb onto Percival and go as fast as he could in the other direction.

But then both cars came to a screeching halt in front of them, and he knew it was too late. Ace hung his head. Time to face the music, or in this case, the sound of the longest and loudest lecture of his life.

First Baron and Dyana's mother and father, Hunter and Rhonda Hanson, got out and hugged their son. "We were so worried about you!" Mrs. Hanson sobbed, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about the Bakugan, but you scared us when you ran away like that! Please, don't ever do that again!"

"I'm really sorry, Mom," Baron apologized, getting all teary-eyed, something Ace figured he inherited from his mom.

"Don't get us wrong, son," Mr. Hanson added, "We're both very proud of you. You stood up for what you knew was right and stuck to it."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Ace Theodore King!" Ace winced as he heard his own father bellowing at him. "You are in SO much trouble, young man!"

"Theodore?" Dan whispered, clearly trying and failing to contain laughter. Even Shun let a smirk slip.

The embarrassment of having his full name announced in front of all his friends, however, wasn't Ace's worst problem right now.

"YOU LEFT HOME WITHOUT TELLING US, ALL FOR THOSE BAKUGAN THINGS?" his father thundered at him, "WE TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INVOLVED WITH SUCH A WASTEFUL PASTIME, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU RAN OFF, COMPLETELY DISOBEYING US! YOU WILL BE LUCKY IF YOU EVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

"Hey, ease up on him, will ya?" Dan argued, "You may not have noticed, but we've kinda just proved to an entire city that the Bakugan are real creatures, not some game. You shouldn't yell at him like that!"

"Forget it, Dan," Baron advised him, "You don't wanna get caught in the middle of this."

Then Ace's mother noticed Baron standing there. "We should have figured YOU'D be here!" she snapped at him, "You dragged him into this, didn't you?"

"Don't speak to my son like that!" Mrs. Hanson added, "The way you treat yours, it's a miracle you haven't been charged with abuse!"

During all this, Ace was silent. Over his whole life, he'd found that arguing with his parents only resulted in a longer fight, so he always just stayed quiet and waited until they were done screaming. He knew it seemed pretty passive, not defending himself, but it made for less of a headache later.

____

* * *

"_See you later!" Ace waved as Baron ran down the driveway after a few hours of secret Bakugan training. It was great luck for them that his parents were out at some big dinner with his father's company. Or was it one of mother's? Both of them being big, successful entrepreneurs meant they controlled about half a dozen companies in total. He couldn't keep track of them all. To be honest, it was one of the main reasons he didn't wish them dead; that would mean __**he**__ would have to take charge. No, thank you, he didn't want that._

_He went back up to his room and gathered up his Bakugan and gauntlet into a box, avoiding the eyes of maids and butlers who would definitely tell his parents if they caught him. Good thing most of them liked to take off when the bosses were out, and the ones who stayed tended to ignore him unless he broke something. He ducked under his bed and carefully pried up the floorboard that'd taken him days to loosen, and stuffed the box and its forbidden contents underneath. Then he picked up one of the business education books sitting on his bedside table and opened it up to a random page so that it would look like he was reading it whenever his parents got home, grabbed his handheld gaming device from the secret compartment in the drawer and started playing._

_The weather outside was getting pretty nasty. Ace hoped Baron had made it home tonight before he got soaked. At least the noise of the storm might drown out his late entrance so early in the morning, but his mom and dad were probably waiting up for him, so then it wouldn't matter._

_His computer beeped after a while, signalling him that someone was trying to open a web chat. It was Baron. "Ace, you are NOT going to believe this!" Baron seemed caught somewhere between panicked and hyper-excited._

"_What?" Ace only arched an eyebrow and sipped some water from the glass he'd left on his desk earlier, knowing it would drive his friend crazy if he pretended not to care._

"_I FOUND A TALKING BAKUGAN!"_

_Ace nearly choked mid-sip. "What? That's impossible! Bakugan can't talk!"_

"_Shh! My mom will hear you, and she'll know I'm still awake!"Ace found Baron's statement to be pretty damn ironic, since he'd been the one screaming a second ago. "I found him on the way home, check it out!" He held up a Haos Bakugan. "His name is Nemus! Nemus, meet my good buddy Ace!"_

"_Hello." The Bakugan popped open and actually spoke! "Baron has told me much about you. To be honest, he wouldn't stop talking all the way here."_

"_Uh... yeah..." Ace was still stunned. "That's what he does."_

"_Isn't he the coolest?" Baron cried, "I saw some guy all in black trying to get away from some guards, and he accidentally dropped Nemus. Who knows what would've happened to him if I hadn't seen him fall. I hope that other guy got out alright, though."_

_Ace shook his head, trying to shake out whatever it was in his brain that was making him go crazy. But then he looked at the monitor again and, seeing Nemus was still there, he sighed and gave up. "You do realize Nemus is technically stolen property right?"_

_Baron's smile faded. "That's the same thing Dyana said. But he's a living creature, you can't just classify him as property!"_

_"I know, I know, but not everybody else is gonna think the same way. You could get in serious trouble. Imagine what would happen if someone found Nemus with you!"_

_"Oh, man! You're right! What do I do?" Ace opened his mouth to answer, but Baron continued on. "I've got to get out of here. I'll go away to some far, remote location away from the city, and I can hide there for a while! Talk to you later, I gotta pack!"_

_"But-"_

_"Oh, and don't tell anyone!" With that, Baron shut off his computer, breaking off the connection. Ace just stared at the screen for about a minute or so. Did that convrsation just happen?_

* * *

"You just ran off and threw away the future we had planned for you!" Mother had taken over shouting at him while father took a break to get into a glaring match with Mr. Hanson. "This is by far the most selfish thing you've ever done! Running off to play some silly game for the rest of your life instead of fulfilling your responsibility to the King name!"

Despite his usual policy of just standing there and waiting for the storm to pass, Ace felt himself getting increasingly agitated. She was calling HIM selfish? He'd left for the sake of the Bakugan! True, there was the added benefit of getting himself OUT of that prison of a house, but still, it wasn't just for his own desires! If anything, mother and father were the selfish ones, trying to keep him cooped up and mould him into their perfect little successor. Well, too bad, because there was no way he was just going to sit there and let that happen.

"Stop." Ace didn't raise his voice, but he may as well have shouted, because his mother fell silent mid-rant. "No matter what you think, you're not going to change my mind. I left to free the Bakugan, and you can sure as hell bet that I won't be going anywhere until that's done, and even then, I'm not going back. You can return to your perfect little world for all I care, just leave me out of it."

"Why you little-" father began, but Ace stopped him.

"Go to hell. I'm not your son anymore. Hell, when you think about, since when have we actually BEEN a family? I'm not going to pretend anymore, so give it up."

* * *

_Ten minutes later, Ace had made up his mind and packed his bag. He would be bringing all his Bakugan, of course, and his gauntlet, as well as a change of clothes, but no food - it was more than is life's worth to try and take some from the kitchen. He would meet up with Baron at his house, then they would both head out to God knows where and try to come up with some sort of plan._

_"Excuse me." Ace froze halfway through the doorway. Shit. He'd been caught. He looked up and down the hall, however, and saw that nobody was there._

_"Huh? Who's there?"_

_"Over here." The disembodied voice came from behind him, in his room. Ace turned around and scanned the area, but nobody was there. His window was open, to deceive whoever discovered his disappearance that he'd gone out that way. They would search the front area of the property, while he snuck out the back way. "On the windowsill." There, on the ledge, was a lone Darkus Bakugan. Huh, didn't he pack up all his Bakugan? How did he miss that one? Unless it wasn't there before..._

_"No way! Another talking Bakugan!"_

_"I am Darkus Percival. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your friend, and I wish to join you, if only to get out of this city."_

_"Uh... sure. Yeah, you can come along. But seriously, be quiet. I don't wanna get caught."_

_"Of course. By the way, what is your name?"_

_"Ace."_

* * *

Father and mother just stood there, fuming, while Ace turned his back on them and walked off with the Hansons and the Resistance.

* * *

**Okay, that was longer than I thought it would be, but I'm so glad I finally got it up! Next week, we'll see how the boys met up with Mira and started the Resistance!**


	3. Mira

****

**EDIT: SO SORRY ABOUT THIS, I HAD TROUBLE WITH MY COMPUTER AND DIDN'T REALIZE THIS CHAPTER NEVER UPLOADED YESTERDAY**

**Okay, so here's the final chapter! I'm sorry this is late (again) but I've had a crazy week. ****Again, REALLY sorry this took so long, posting my first chapter last July and then waiting almost a year before posting the second one. But then you guys can expect an update on 'Scars' next Saturday! I'd have put this up on Saturday, as usually planned, but it was be my birthday, so I'll be busy.**

By the way, I first wrote this story BEFORE I saw Episode 13, which has flashbacks of when Ace joins the Resistance (oddly, they never showed how Baron got involved) so this is the idea I had back then. I'm just REALLY late in putting it up.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan or its characters. I DO own: Dyana, hers and Baron's parents, and Ace's parents.**

* * *

"So how did it happen?" Dyana asked. After Ace's parents had left in a **very** foul mood, everyone else had gone into the base, except for the Bakugan, who were now too big to fit inside, and had to settle for peering through the windows. "I mean, we know Ace and Baron have been friends for years, but how'd you meet up with them, Mira? And everyone else here too?"

Mira smiled slightly, but only slightly. To be honest, she d telling this story. "Well, my story really started one day when I went to give my father a surprise visit where he works with the Vexos. When I got there, I saw this Bakugan stuck in a big, electric cage. I could tell it was in a lot of pain, but I never expected it to speak. I still remember exactly what it said: 'Do your worst, destroyer! We will never give in!' That's when I knew the Bakugan were living, sentient beings. So I left. By the way, that Bakugan I saw just happened to be Darkus Alpha Hyrdanoid, one of the six fighting Bakugan that saved Vestroia a few years back."

"No way!" Dyana gasped, "I've heard of them! But I thought they were just stories."

"Nope, it's real," Dan replied, "I should know, since most of the action happened on Earth, and Shun, Marucho, and I were right in the middle of it. We showed that Naga who's boss, right?"

"As you keep reminding us," Ace shot back. Mira was glad to see that some of his old attitude was returning, that he was coming out of his quiet, moody behaviour resulting from his parents' visit.

"Anyway," Mira interrupted, before another argument could erupt between the team's Pyrus and Darkus Brawler, "I managed to get hold of this transport, and I went looking for someone who could help me free the Bakugan..."

* * *

_Mira was gripping the controls so tightly, her hands felt like they would forever be stuck in that position. She was in **so** much trouble if she was caught. Her father had been the one who'd designed and built this transport for the Vexos, so it'd been easy to just tell the guards she was there to fetch something hed accidentally left inside. Of course, by now they probably knew she'd stolen it by now. But she had to get away, she just **had** to. Everywhere she went in the city, there were posters or commercials for the Bakugan Battles, those poor creatures being forced to attack each other just for public entertainment. So she'd run to her apartment, gathered up all her Bakugan, and stolen the transport. She'd tried to look for her brother, Keith, but he was nowhere to be found, so she went alone. She wasn't sure **what** she was going to do next, but she knew she had to do **something.**_

_Eventually, Mira felt she was far enough away from Alpha City, and pull to a stop in a small, forested area. She'd heard there were still some wild Bakugan around these regions, and she really wanted to see if any of them could talk, too. But she couldn't find any. Probably they'd all gone into hiding when they heard her coming._

_"Hello?" she called hesitantly, "Is anyone there? I'm not here to hurt anyone, I just want to talk."_

_At first, there was only silence replying her, except for a small, dry breeze rustling the leaves and branches around her. Then she heard a voice, coming from somewhere between the trees and shadows. "Waht do you want to talk about?" The voice was harsh and distrustful, and definitely male._

_"Are you a Bakugan?" Mira called back, "I've heard one talk before, so I know you're intelligent beings. I'm sorry for all the pain we Vestals have caused you, and I want to help you."_

_Again she was first met with silence, then the rustling in front of her grew louder, and a boy her age emerged from the bushes. His facial features were hidden by the lack of light, but she could tell that he had light sea-green hair and wore a black-and-purple shirt, white pants, white fingerless gloves and tall black boots. He looked like he'd been out there for a while, judging from the way his clothes were all wrinkled and smudged with dirt._

_"So you know, too?" he asked. It was the same guy who'd spoken earlier. He stepped forward, into the sunlight so she could see that his narrowed eyes were stromy grey, and just as sharp as his voice. He also had a Darkus Bakugan balanced on his shoulder. "The question now is, how can we be sure we can trust you. Mira blinked once before responding. "My name is Mira. I've seen first hand what the Vexos are putting the Bakugan through in their labs, and I can't stand living a life that depends on the misery of others. I'm not asking you to completely trust me right away, but please, just let me help."_

_The boy looked her up and down, and Mira had a feeling like she was being X-Rayed. "Fine. Come on, I'll take you to our camp." He turned around and started to head back in the direction he'd come from._

_"Wait!" Mira called back, "Can I at least know your name?"_

_He didn't even turn around. "Ace."_

* * *

_"So, you guys are trying to free the Bakugan, too?" Mira asked. Ace had taken her to a small clearing where a tent had been set up. There, they'd been greeted by his friend, Baron. Like Ace, he had his own Bakugan - this one a Haos - sitting on his shoulder. Mira had learn that both this Haos Nemus and Ace's Darkus Percival could both talk, as could two other Bakugan they'd already met in the forest: Subterra Wilda and Haos Blade Tigrerra._

_"Yeah," Baron replied, his mouth full of food, "I found Nemus in the bushes on my street, actually, and Percival showed up at Ace's house the same night. We both decided we had to do something, so we left. We've been out here for about a week now."_

_"But what about your families? Don't you miss them?"_

_"Well, yeah, a little. My folks and my sister are probably freaking out, but I'm sure they'll understand once we tell everyone the truth."_

_"If they believe us, that is," Ace interrupted. Mira's first impression of this guy was that he didn't trust easily and looked at things pessimistically._

_"Okay, that's a good point, but we'll figure out something." Baron seemed the complete opposite of Ace, extremely friendly and cheerful._

_"Well, what about you Ace?" Mira asked the brooding Darkus brawler, "You must be missing your family, too." She saw Baron shaking his head silently at her, but she ignored him._

_Ace snorted. "Please. They can go to hell, for all I care."_

_"I'm sure you don't mean that. They must be worried about you."_

_"They're not! You don't know them! And besides, it's none of your business, anyway!"_

_Mira drew back, startled at Ace's angry outburst. She made a mental note not to discuss family with him if she could avoid it. It was obviously a tender spot for him._

_"So... how about your family, Mira?" Baron asked awkwardly, tossing a nervous glace Ace's way._

_Mira sighed. "My father knows all about the Bakugan, but he doesn't care. He's the Vexos' lead scientist, and-"_

_"He's what?" Ace cried, "I knew we couldn't trust you!"_

_"It's not like that!" Mira protested, "I didn't know until earlier today what they were putting the Bakugan through. I tried to talk to my father about it, but he told me to just forget what I saw and what I heard. I just couldn't do that, so I left. I tried to find my older brother, Keith, and take him with me, but I just couldn't locate him. So here I am now."_

_Ace sighed. "Oh. Sorry. I just want to be sure you're someone we can trust."_

_"He's always like that," Baron added, "So what are we going to do?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well, we want to free the Bakugan and all but that's all we've come up with."_

_Mira smirked. "That's where being the professor's daughter has its advantages: special access. I know for a fact that the Bakugan are being trapped in ball form because of a signal being broadcasted from these devices called Dimension controllers within the three cities. If we could stop that signal somehow, then the Bakugan should return to their original forms."_

_"I like the way you think," Wilda commented, "I'd be glad to help on such a mission."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. In fact, I would be honoured if you were to call me your partner."_

_Mira picked the Subterra Bakugan up and grinned for the first time in what seemed like forever. "You got it, partner."_

* * *

**Okay, and that's the end!**

**Hope you all enjoyed that, and I know I sound like a borken recond, but once again, SORRY THIS IS LATE!**

**Next week, I'm going to try and get the new chapter of 'Scars' up. Look forward to it!**

**PS. If you push that little grey and green button down there, I'll be very happy. And a happy writer means quicker updates!**


End file.
